


Soothing Touch

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Relationships: Flemeth/Leandra Hawke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Soothing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilgumshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgumshoe/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BrHkH78.png)

Sometimes the world is a difficult place and one needs to disappear into the swamp for a good cry in the lap of a comforting swamp witch for a few hours.


End file.
